UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Kid Temper Tantrum at Missoula"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be checking a fanfic called "Kid Temper Tantrum at Missoula". Lets check it out! Dad: So we're at Missoula, Montana to go to the Conservatives of Montana Convention. Leland: But why the hell are we going there? QKS: Because I want to mock the anti-LGBT people and while we're at it, do some stabbing! David: And I want to destroy some AR-15s! Leland: Shouldn't you came by yourselfs? Why let us in? Dad: Because we're gonna record it. Now lets go! Usna: So Queer Exploits Kid Stuff and David the Pig are going to raid a conservative convention in Montana, and they need Leland and Lee to record it? What? At the convention center... QKS: Okay, now lets find us some racist, sexist, xenophobic, homophobic, Islamophobic, straight white males! Dad: By the way, why do you liberals always attack straight white males? David: I'm a straight white male, but they don't attack me. We only attack those that don't agree with us! Usna: Well QKS represents the names most liberals will use for someone that they don't agree with. And also, I really don't understand why liberals always gotta bash the whites. It's hypocritical that they fight for equality, but they gotta attack a certain group for whatever reason! QKS: LOOK!!! A elderly man is seen with pro-gun rights and anti-LGBT merchandise. He also '' ''sells assault weapons David: YOU!!! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A TALK!!! Usna: Lets hope the two actually destroy this old man with "scientifically proven facts"! Man: Excuse me, are you that kid who flexs his time in a game of NERF gone wrong? And that b**** who encouraged toddlers to go trans? Usna: See kids, what actually happened at Parkland was that during a NERF war, Nikolas "Jackass" Cruz putted special powder on the bullets that made people disappeared forever and never return and poured oil on the floor. 17 were disappeared and 17 got injured from the floor before the game stopped and Nikolas was apprehended. The media (especially the left wing ones) has been over-exaggerating the story just so they can make a excuse to get gun-control, right? QKS: There's nothing wrong with being gay! And AR-15s? Do you want more mass shootings? Man: I don't like mass shootings like you do, but it's not the guns fault! The perpetrators of the shootings are the one to blame because they don't know how to operate a gun safely! We shouldn't punish all gun owners just because a few have snapped! Usna: I'm not much of a political person, but I gotta agree what the old man says. Instead of banning guns, we should try to work on stopping criminals and mentally ill people from acquiring a gun. David: Sir, I want the good gun owners to exercise their 2nd Amendment right. But at the same time, we need common-sense gun control laws to make sure that the bad gun owners don't pull off another VT or Pulse! And we try to get these done in a peaceful, mature manner because violence isn't the answer to everything, right? Man: Oh yeah? What about the time you and your followers raided a gun owners home and burned all of his guns and even held his kids hostage? You call that "peaceful and mature"? Usna: Okay, David never raided someone's house like that. But I guess in this universe, it happened? And while David says he doesn't want to fully get rid of the 2nd amendment, it looks like they want to remove it in reality. Well if that's they case, they have a long way to go... QKS: Well look at you! You hate gay people! Man: Well that's because they've been taking over the state with their propaganda! Now half of my neighbors either date the same sex or even get their children to do drag! Usna: So the old man linked a video of some kid named Desmond who's 10, but works in the drag industry because "it was his choice". I don't have a problem with LGBT people, nor do I have a problem with someone being a drag-queen/drag-king, but forcing a child who hasn't even reached puberty do drag? That's not cool, and the fact that some people think it's okay is disgusting! QKS: LISTEN UP!!! WE'RE TIRED OF YOUR BS!!! I BET YOU WORK FOR DONALD DUMP, DON'T YOU?!?! Man: I support him, but I don't work for him! Usna: Well things are escalating. Hopefully, we don't get another Allah Snackbar attack like every other fanfic! David: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! David forcefully grabs a box, but is stopped by anime girl shrieks David: Who you keeping captive? Man: I'M NOT HOLDING ANYONE CAPTIVE!!! Leland: Let me see! Leland opens the box to find a AR-15 crying QKS: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?! Man: I'm not just selling guns, I'm selling pet guns! AR-15: w-who are they? David: (in a demonic voice) I'm your worst f***ing nightmare... Usna: So apparently, they have pet guns in this universe? First, the concept is like the neko's in Nekopara. And I really don't wanna know the "dirty" stuff the gun pet owners do... Also, judging by David's voice, I have a feeling he's gonna do something stupid... David takes the gun and slams it on his knee. It snaps in half and kills it instantly Man: WHAT THE HELL?!?! THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD!!! QKS: WELL F*** GUNS!!! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THERE ARE SO MANY MASS SHOOTINGS!!! HOW DARE YOU KILL THAT INNOCENT GUN!!! EVERYONE, GO SPAM DAVID HOGG'S TWITTER WITH "#GUNLIVESMATTER"!!! THAT'LL TEACH HIM!!! Leland: YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! Leland pulls out a 1983 Powertek Chainsaw and uses it to saw off the tables '' ''legs, collapsing it Man: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?! Dad: LELAND NO!!! David: F*** YOU!!! David slams the old man Dad: DAVID HOGG!!! Man: YOU IDIOT!!! YOU BROKE MY BACK!!! QKS: GOOD!!! The 3 work together to destroy the merchandise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNqN2xeUaxo Security: (arriving at the scene) WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!?! Man: These libtards broke my back and are wrecking my stand! David: F*** THE CONSERVATIVES!!! THE YOUNG PEOPLE WILL WIN!!! QKS: AND IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY!!! Leland: AND NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE... Dad: I know what's about to happen! Usna: I don't blame you, Lee. Everyone, brace yourself for a overly-cliched, ridiculous, and horrific Allah Snackbar... Leland sets off 5,000 C4s in the building. Now only does the building explode, but it also causes a wildfire Usna: Wait a minute... Leland doesn't destroy the building with Allah Snackbar, but instead with actual explosives? THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!!! Although there still is a explosion. Dad: LELAND, DAVID HOGG, AND QUEER KIDS STUFF!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE TWO DOING?!?! David: Mr. Lee, me and my friends were working on getting gun-control in Missoula in a peaceful manner. QKS: It was a lot of hard-work, but in the end, the city is now in peace! Leland: All the residents love us! Dad: ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!?! WHAT YOU DID WAS ANYTHING BUT PEACEFUL!!! AND NOW THERE'S A WILDFIRE!!! Leland: Oh. Well that sucks. Dad: LELAND!!! GET IN THE CAR!!! AND YOU TWO, GO BACK TO CALIFORNIA AND STAY THERE!!! David: Fine! (leaves with QKS) Usna: So now the 3 try to pass it off as a peaceful protest, which is complete bullshit, and David and QKS leaves. Lets see what happens after this... Later... Dad: So after the "Missoula Incident", Leland has bought his own AR-15 pet. Leland: I call her "Silent Night" because she has a silencer. Silent Night: Master, when are we gonna go to the next gun convention? Leland: Soon... Yeagar: And as for the city, it has been devastated by the incident, and David Hogg and Queer Kids Stuff are both facing either a life sentence or the death penalty. Dad: Well that's all for now! And hopefully, I don't have to deal with something like this again! Usna: So the summarize the aftermath, David and QKS are facing a life sentence of the death penalty, Leland gets a gun pet called Silent Night, and the city tries to recover from the explosion. But Leland and Lee were involved. How come they weren't prosecuted? But Usna, they 2 main characters are unstoppable! They shouldn't be in trouble! Well I'm sorry, but even protagonists can get in trouble. Stop making them a Mary Sue! Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 6/10. The points the old man made compared to David and QKS were far more logical and better, there was no Allah Snackbar, and there was a partial punishment from the incident. However, I thought the destruction of the stand was just too extreme and I felt bad for the old man. And again, Leland and Lee get scot-free even though they were involved! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko